


Introverted

by ketchupminari



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketchupminari/pseuds/ketchupminari
Summary: the budding love story of poplar opposites, the introverted homebody myoui mina and the extroverted popular boy jeon wonwoo.





	1. The Party

You could tell everyone was nervous. You could tell from the way everyone laughed at every joke, even when they weren't funny whatsoever. Or by everyone's outfits that you can only assume they spent hours or even days planning to look perfect for a first impression. 

They were all trying extremely hard to impress everyone and it would definitely work on some people, but not on him. If they needed to try this hard to impress people, they must have so-so personalities in real life.

Wonwoo didn't really want to be here. Of course he loved social events because it gave him a chance to see his friends but "meet your classmate" events didn't give off the same fun feeling. Any school hosted event wasn't fun in his opinion. But his friends dragged him here,

"Why do we need to go to these things. We've been going to this school for two years. I've met everyone worth talking to already."

"Come on. It'll be fun, who knows, you might meet someone interesting." One of his roommates, Soonyoung, said in a last ditch effort to convince him to go.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. I'll go, but I won't be happy about it." Wonwoo answered coldly as he flopped off his bed.

And that's why he's here, surrounded by kids he hardly knew but didn't want to know. But they all seemed to be interested in him, trying to strike up conversations with him. He wished he could just tell them, 'I already have a solid group of friends, sorry.'. But he wouldn't do that.

He had escaped from the crowd of people and was talking to Soonyoung and Mingyu about their schedules when his eyes looked into the crowd. Everyone blended in with each other, they all looked the same. That's what he thought until he saw her, a lonely girl in the crowd.

She looked different from the rest. She wasn't trying hard to impress anyone, he wouldn't be surprised if her roommates also dragged her here.

"Wonwoo, hello? Earth to Wonwoo?" He snapped back to reality by Soonyoung's voice.  
"Uh, sorry. I just... saw someone." Wonwoo answered trying to find her again in the crowd.  
"Who? Oh, does Wonwoo have a crush on someone?" Mingyu asked sarcastically.  
He ignored the teasing and continued to look for her. It was no use, he lost her.  
"Nevermind. Let's go. I'm tired of this." He said with a hint of frustration.

The group of boys made their way through the crowd of students, the smell of sweat now very evident in the room. As they walked out the door he looked back once more in hope he might see her again.


	2. Let’s Hangout

He was woken up by the familiar but still annoying beeping sound. He rolled over to face his phone sitting on the nightstand. He picked it up and quickly turned off the alarm before the sound drove him nuts.

He sat up in his bed and looked around at the room. His roommates seemed to not have been woken by the sound as they were all still sleeping in their beds. He got up and walked over to the first set of bunk beds that belonged to Soonyoung and Jun. Pulling off both of the boys comforters he said,  
"Get up. It's time to get ready for class.".  
He waited until he saw their eyes open before moving on to Mingyu who was asleep in the top bunk of the bunk bed they shared.

Once all the boys had been woken up they quickly got ready for their first day of the new school year. They walked together to their first class, Biology, which they shared even though Mingyu was in the grade below them. Wonwoo found himself looking around at all of his classmates as they walked the halls. They reached the classroom and his friends ushered him in as he was still looking around at the kids that filled the hallway.

Mingyu found them a table towards the back of the room and they settled into their seats. The class slowly started to fill up, and soon all the tables around them were occupied by students. Wonwoo looked over and saw Soonyoung talking to one of the girls sitting at a nearby table. It was Minatozaki Sana, arguably one of the most popular girls in the grade.

"Are you guys doing anything after school today?" He heard Soonyoung ask her.  
"Maybe, not sure. Momo and Jihyo might be up for something but..." she paused for a moment, "I'm not so sure about Mina. We'll probably just hang out at our dorm with her.".  
"Who's Mina?" Soonyoung asked.  
"She's our friend. She's in the grade below us, with Mingyu and Jihyo.".  
"Well how come I've never met her. Actually, I've never heard of anyone in our school named Mina except Kang Mina and she's not in my grade." Mingyu added to the conversation.  
"You probably haven't seen her because she hardly goes anywhere besides the cafeteria and the library." Sana replied.  
"Well she sounds boring. And what about classes? I would think I would see her in a class or something." Mingyu retorted.  
"She's not boring, for your information. And it's because she takes all honors classes which I don't assume you don't take?" Sana said smiling as she turned back to her table. Mingyu acted hurt, but he knew it was true.

After class ended Soonyoung asked Sana again about the after school plans he had mentioned before.  
"Yeah, Momo and Jihyo are cool with hanging out with you guys. Where are we meeting?" She asked.  
'What about Mina?' Wonwoo thought but didn't say aloud. Sana must've been able to read minds because the next thing she said was,  
"I texted Mina about it, she says she wasn't interested. Guess you guys are just to boring for her.".


End file.
